


In the Bedroom

by blshounen



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blshounen/pseuds/blshounen
Summary: A "special" Part 3 from these two works:Let's talk about sex, baby (https://my.w.tt/ubEpk4EZV6)In the Onsen (https://my.w.tt/argcJGb1V6)
Relationships: Cassata/Pizza (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 8





	In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyoKameyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoKameyo/gifts).



> A "special" Part 3 from these two works:
> 
> Let's talk about sex, baby (https://my.w.tt/ubEpk4EZV6)  
> In the Onsen (https://my.w.tt/argcJGb1V6)

_**"...Soon, Pizza would come back, and he needed to be asleep before that happened."** _

With those thoughts in Cassata's head and pillows on his head; before he knew it, he had already fallen asleep

* * *

It was still in the middle of the night Cassata shifted over to his side, waking up in the process.  
Cassata opened his eyes, he saw his friend Pizza lying beside him.

Cassata caught attention of Pizza’s hair; the blonde color turned whitish-blue under the moonlight.  
He also noticed Pizza’s hair was dry implying that he had been out of the onsen for a while now.

Cassata move his gaze on Pizza’s sleeping face. Pizza looked calm contradicting his usual merry attitude.

Cassata reach out and touch the back of his finger of Pizza’s cheek.  
It was soft.  
The Food Soul was mesmerized at the look of his roommate.  
His finger traces down along with his gaze, eventually ogling at Pizza’s revealing chest.

“Ca..ssata?”  
Pizza opened his eyes as he felt Cassata’s descending touch on his face.

Cassata’s eyes widen in surprise.  
He was mistaken by the thought that the Food Soul’s sleep was deep enough like it usually was.

Cassata pulled back his hand and asked, “You weren’t asleep?”

“How could I? You left the onsen without me!  
I kept Cheese company before she went to sleep, and head back here immediately, only to find you asleep…”

“Hey, I’m sorry if you’re mad at me.” Pizza said after leaning closer.

Cassata’s heart starts to beat faster.  
The Food Soul’s pleading face was irresistibly adorable for the red-haired soul.  
Cassata was speechless.  
His head is currently full of thoughts on how to explain why he was touching him earlier.

Pizza who’s leaning on to Cassata, is still waits for his answer, when he noticed a bump.  
He thought that there’s something painful that keeping Cassata speechless, so he starts to uncover the protrusion.

Cassata noticed Pizza moving the cloth of his lower half, but before Cassata could stop him, Pizza had revealed his other “spear”.

Cassata was shocked, he was ashamed for Pizza to see him like this. Burying his face with his hands, he murmured in his thoughts, _‘  
This has to be a dream’_.

Pizza on the other has stares at the huge lance before him.  
Pizza wasn’t specifically hungry.  
It might be his half-asleep consciousness, or the Red Wine from Cassata’s Braised Lamb he ate earlier, that stir him into sucking Cassata’s member.

Cassata jumped when he felt Pizza sucking him.  
Pizza sucked and licked his member like lollipop but wasn’t doing a very good job at it.  
Although the thought of Pizza sucking him, which happening right now; arouse him up even more.

Pizza stopped. Cassata sensed this and look down at his friend.  
“Hey… did you liked it?” Pizza asked with his mouth _still_ at the tip of the spear.

Pizza’s erotic face was too much for the red hair, it stirred him up that he’d decided to go all the way.  
Cassata rolled over the Food Soul pinning him on the floor.

“Hey Pizza… You said you wanted to have sex, right?”

Cassata reach out, opening a drawer. He knows that this isn’t this kind of inn, but he had a hunch that even this establishment has some.

_‘Bingo.’_ He thought  
In the drawer lies a transparent container with a black lid.

Cassata picked up the container and move it around to check it if was empty.  
He opened the container and poured some on his fingers. The transparent fluid was slippery like oil, although it doesn’t smell like one.

Coated with the slippery fluid, Cassata reached inside Pizza’s lower yukata. Cassata daub Pizza’s bottom before inserting two fingers inside.

Pizza yelped, he felt Cassata’s fingers circling his insides, swirling around like the thoughts in his head.  
  
_‘Is this sex?’  
‘What is Cassata doing?’  
‘Why am I feeling weird’  
_These were the questions Pizza thought to himself.  
  
Cassata spread his two fingers creating a scissor—spreading and closing in—as he stretches the Food Soul’s entrance, doing this multiple times before pulling out.

Pizza started feeling strange, he was relieved that it was over but at the same time he felt empty.  
Pizza breathe in and out trying to compose his thoughts thinking that it was over.

Cassata had just finished returning the container inside the drawer, after pouring another helpful amount of lubricant.  
Inserting his two fingers again, Cassata thrusted back inside Pizza’s entrance.

“AH!” Pizza cried in surprise.  
He thought that it was already over.

Cassata sense Pizza tighten up.  
He pulled out his fingers and thrust them back. Quickly repeating it over and over.  
  
Pizza covered his face.  
He couldn’t understand what’s happening nor he’s feeling… but he senses something.  
The strange sensation he’s feeling… is making to make his own “flag” stand up.  
Cassata noticed a protrusion on Pizza’s yukata. He pulled out his fingers seeing that Pizza is already aroused.

Pizza opens his eyes and sees Cassata stripping his yukata.  
The moonlight gleams over Cassata as he takes off his clothes.  
Pizza was mesmerized.  
He ogled on Cassata’s muscular build which was enticing under the moon lit night.  
  
Pizza’s eyes were so fixed on Cassata, that he didn’t found out that Cassata had already opened his own yukata- revealing each other’s naked bodies.

Pizza woke up from his reverie when Cassata call his name.  
“Pizza, this is sex…”

Pizza yelped in pain, as he felt Cassata's member enter inside him.  
_‘It’s even bigger than his fingers’_ Pizza thought.

  
Pizza felt Cassata penetrate him again, and thought  
_‘So that’s was for…’_

Cassata moved backwards before thrusting back into Pizza.  
Pizza cried in pain, “Cassata… it hurts…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine… I’ll be gentle.”

True to his words, Cassata kept his thrusts slowly, helping Pizza to relax once again.  
Pizza felt strange once more, after Cassata thrusted several more times into him, the pain from earlier started to disappear.

With the pain vanishing, pleasure began to stir inside Pizza. His face starts to lighten up and moans have escaped from his mouth with him knowing.  
Cassata —who’s carefully watching Pizza’s reaction— on the hand, smiled in relief knowing Pizza is now starting to feel good. Cassata pick up the pace and move a little bit faster, but still mindfully holds the Food Soul

“..aH..”  
A moan escape from Pizza.  
Cassata realized that he had hit a sweet spot and pushed on it again.  
“…HaaH..” Pizza moaned again.  
Cassata kept thrusting on that same spot making Pizza moan more & more…

Cassata felt close to climaxing after being turned on by Pizza’s moans.  
Pizza sensed Cassata throb inside, followed by a change of pace.

Pizza felt Cassata thrusted deeper and deeper inside him in a slow pace.  
Feeling Cassata deep inside him, Pizza tried to suppress his moans but clenches the Cassata’s member in the process.

Cassata couldn’t hold it any longer, he thrusted back and forth, slamming deep inside Pizza.  
Pleasure came out of Pizza and Cassata’s member. Pizza felt Cassata’s hot seed crawling inside him.  
Cassata thrusted back in one last time before pulling out his member.

Exhausted, Cassata lies beside Pizza and holds him close.

“So… how was… your first sex?” Cassata panted.

“It. Was. Amazing. Cassata you’re amazing…  
Now I understand… what Cheese meant…” Pizza replied.

Cassata smiled in relief, he thought that the blonde would get mad at him, but he didn’t.  
He was stopped in his thoughts when Pizza talk once again.

“Let’s do it again… next time…” Pizza said with his eyes closed

“Next time?” Cassata asked.

“Yeah… then I can… fill your hole too…”

“Huh?!” Cassata blinked

“hehe… just kidding…”  
Those were the words uttered by Pizza before falling asleep.

Cassata smiled as he looks at Pizza’s sleeping face again.  
He took the blanket behind him and spread it over them.

“Good night, Prince Pizza”  
Cassata said as he snuggled closer towards Pizza; eventually falling asleep…


End file.
